


Darlin, don't go

by dryberry



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal sex (mention), Eventual happy ending if people want more, Hanzo A+ social skills, M/M, Masturbation, Old men having good sex, Romance, Sad Cowboy, Short Drabble, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryberry/pseuds/dryberry
Summary: He thought they were past this. Beyond Hanzo sneaking out after sex, once he thought that Jesse was deeply asleep and heading back to his own, cold bed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think and if you would like to read more! IDK maybe just another rlly short drabble as I'm not sure if I am ready for longer stuff yet. Not Beta read sorry!

The rustling of the sheets woke him, keeping his eyes shut as the warmth from his back slipped away and he listened to the sounds of Hanzo dressing. Jesse bit his lip, trying to pretend to be asleep and not yanking Hanzo back inside to demand why where he was going at 2AM.

He thought they were past this. Beyond Hanzo sneaking out after sex, once he thought that Jesse was deeply asleep and heading back to his own, cold bed. At first he didn’t question it, giving the archer the time and as weeks of their relationship went by he would ask Hanzo to finally stay.

That went well for over a few months now, mostly Hanzo wrapping his arms around the gunslinger, instead of McCree playing the big spoon. And Jesse didn’t mind, satisfied with knowledge of Hanzo’s presence and warmth against his own body. McCree would turn his head over his shoulder and watch the calm, for once relaxed face of his lover.. boyfriend? What were they?

Hanzo was like a rare flower, strong on the outside but a delicate thing on the inside. If Jesse moved one step too fast, Hanzo would take two away. He was a patient man, he really is but..

He thought they were beyond this bullshit.

Following Hanzo was an option, but McCree feared driving the archer away again if he was too possessive, too controlling. Hanzo liked his freedom, not a dog you would put a collar on (a real one is a different story) and keep him close to you all the time. He was a dragon, a wild beast.

Running the flesh hand, he learned quickly not to do that with his metallic one, down his face as a something between a sigh and a choked sob escaped his throat. Jesse was a weak man when it came to Hanzo. A heart could only take so much heartbreak until it finally bursts. Was it not meant to be? It was a bad idea anyway, considering their line of work but how could one ignore and lock away their feelings? Not that he was on the same page as Hanzo, at least that’s what he thought.

Whispered “I love you” were mostly ignored, the only reaction was a blush creeping up the archer’s neck but nothing else. Boyfriends? No. Friends with benefits? Not really. Just a toy? Most likely.

Jesse wasn’t sure for how much longer he could take this rollercoaster of emotions and sex. To be honest, the sex was the best Jesse ever had in his life. He should have known that Hanzo would look like some wild beast, a mystical creature as he rode the gunslinger with skilled movements of his hips and squeezing just right around his cock.

Heat stirred in his stomach, silently wishing that Hanzo would return and he could pull down the shorter male down for a kiss and warm sheets, hold him there and devour the dragon over and over again until they were exhausted and sweaty.

Realization hit him that his.. whatever he was, wouldn’t return tonight and Jesse’s hand quickly worked up his semi-hard cock to full length. He only noticed the tears running down his cheeks as he tasted the salt in his mouth. There was no other way, Jesse had to end this before his heart was broken beyond repair. Not entirely sure if he could handle the break up though, but it was for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse remembers some good things and is forced to face his feelings towards his lover.

The next time Jesse wakes up, he is still alone and the memories from last night rush back in. His hand reaches next to him, still clinging to a small kernel of hope that Hanzo went to the bathroom, but the silence greeting him tells the painful truth.

Jesse closes his eyes and thinks of the day they had met. It wasn’t love at first sight, yet it still felt as if their story had jumped right of a disney movie. They can’t stand each other at first.

_The gunslinger suppressing the anger and urge to punch the older man straight into his handsome face. That stupid goatee, that ugly hair band and that horrible outfit leaving half of his chest out, showing off his muscular build and the dragon tattoo-- Jesus, Mary and Joseph. He was gorgeous and the cold blooded look in his eyes made McCree’s knees just a tiny bit weak. Maybe._

_It was difficult to keep up the anger, but his loyalty to Genji wasn’t something he felt easily and the younger Shimada brother was his best friend after all. He saw what Hanzo’s blade did to the young man and without Mercy he wouldn’t even be alive._

_Genji had asked everyone to accept his decision to forgive Hanzo and even welcome his older brother into their group. That was a hard pill to swallow, but he begrudgingly agreed to at least try it, for their friendship’s sake. Jesse had no chance against Genji’s puppy face and he didn’t even need to see his eyes for it! The slight tilt of his head and the begging in the robotic voice.. damn._

_Nothing could have prepared him for the wild storm by the name of Hanzo Shimada. The split moment their eyes met with curiosity in their eyes, before the ice cold glare made him swallow, Jesse felt his feet carry him towards the emotional rollercoaster that would be his future interactions with the older Shimada. “.. Howdy, partner.”_

_Dark eyebrows furrowed and Hanzo gave him a top to bottom check, raising one eyebrow at the BAMF belt buckle and Jesse could swear he could see the corners of his mouth twitch for a heartbeat._

_“Greetings.” Their eyes locked again before Hanzo brushed past him, the faint smell of sake and something he couldn’t exactly place his finger on. His flesh hand itched for something to hold and McCree took a fresh cigar out, inhaling the smoke and leaning back against the wall. Jesus Christ._

_Genji had immediately followed his brother, blabbering something in japanese and the archer replied with a sharp, yet gentle voice. His heartbeat was racing and a few minutes went by until Jesse somewhat managed to calm down from his first encounter with Hanzo. If Mercy found him lighting a second cigar right after the first one, well as long as he wouldn’t find out.. just screw it._

_He almost thought fondly of the memory, even as it left bitter taste in his mouth and a painful ache in his chest. It took him weeks so gain Hanzo’s trust, proving himself during battle and training to secretly impress the archer. His efforts, along with an awfully lot of flirting seemed fruitless though, at least until one one-on-one training session late at night. Insomnia was constant companion since many years and after a few 2AM meetings in the kitchen, they agreed to use the time to train together and get more familiar with each other._

_In was a well fought battle when Jesse finally pinned down the dragon wielder on the training mat, both sweating and panting heavily and McCree swears never has he seen something as beautiful as the flush adoring Hanzo’s high cheekbones down to his neck and shoulders. Pupils wide blown and their faces only a few inch apart. He couldn’t recall later who made the first move when they laid in bed, once again sweating and Hanzo’s body flushed against his back._

_Their lips met and both groaned softly at the contact, diving into the kiss like starved men as they rolled around the training mats and Hanzo straddled his waist, gently rocking his own bulge into Jesse’s with a short moan. “McCree..”_

_Jesse had pulled him down, crushing both their lips and erections together, swallowing the small whimpers and needy whines. He was ready to take Hanzo right on the spot, realizing that there was no lubrication anywhere near and they would need to move quickly somewhere else if Hanzo’s hands didn’t stop pulling at his clothes like crazy._

_“Woah there, darlin’. I wanna treat ya right and that ain't gonna happen on the training floor.” Hanzo begrudgingly stood up. He walked towards the door, throwing an impatient look over his shoulder and Jesse quickly scrambled up from the floor to follow after Shimada. He ignored the sound of Athena’s voice calling out for him as he left._

_“Deleting the video recording of training hall A, between 2AM AND 3AM, Agent McCree?”_

_Jesse led them to his own room and he shut the door with a click, flipping the lock on it and hissing as his hand got squished between the door and his back as Hanzo pushed him against. Hungry lips claimed his own once more, eagerly parting them to grant something warm and wet entrance._

_Regaining his sense, McCree pulled his hand free before grabbing a handful of ass in each one, motioning the archer to wrap his legs around him and soon metallic heels were digging into his flesh. Their lips never broke apart as the gunslinger carried Hanzo to the bed, falling along with him as the archer refused to let go as Jesse dropped him on the soft mattress. It was a mess of limbs, Shimada almost receiving a slap in the face by the prosthetic hand and kicking Jesse in the goods._

_Jesse let out a small grunt, lifting himself up on his elbows and admiring the sight below him. The hair band was loose and he pulled it free, raven locks spilling on the white pillow. Hanzo huffed impatiently, tugging McCree down for another heated kiss and pulling up the tight shirt he had been wearing for training, driving Jesse mad with it the whole time. His own shirt quickly followed, training pants joining the growing pile on the floor._

_He felt drunk from the lust, the affection in Hanzo’s eyes and he had to bite his lips from confession right now. Hanzo grew impatient again, shoving his hand into Jesse’s underwear and pulling out his aching cock. His eyes widened a bit, staring at the still only semi-hard and twitching flesh, a pink tongue darting out and the look in Hanzo’s gaze grew even more heated and hungry. One hand quickly jerked the hot flesh to full size, the other reaching down to McCree’s balls and giving them a light squeeze and almost purring at the choked groan sound the American man made. “Christ, Darlin..”_

_Their underwear got stripped off too now, rubbing their erections together and taking in sharp breaths at the friction. Jesse’s gaze dropped down to Hanzo’s chest, blowing on the perky nipples before latching onto a pink nub. Hanzo moaned and quickly covered his mouth, arching his back and curling his toes as he quietly begged for more._

_He toyed with Hanzo’s chest until the other man was a shivering and moaning mess, cock dripping with pre-cum and Jesse picked up one drop, running his finger along the whole length. Hanzo jerked his hips forward with a grunt, glaring daggers at the gunslinger who chuckled in return._

_“McCree if you don’t get on with it already..” That wasn’t really a threat, more like a promise of something they both would enjoy anyway. Jesse searched around for a bottle of lube and condoms, but Hanzo stopped him when he tried to roll on one, looking up him through his eyelashes with a glint in his eyes. “Hurry up already, cowboy.”_

_Jesse’s swallowed, feeling the heat in his lower body pulse and within a few heartbeats, he was already exploring Hanzo’s warm and tight insides. Adding a second finger scissoring them to stretch the tight hole, before a third one joined inside._

_The archer was squirming under Jesse, meeting each thrust of his fingers with hips and a high pitched moan. McCree was taking his time, making sure that Hanzo was thoroughly stretched and ready for him. He isn’t exactly small and it wouldn’t be the first time he was too impatient and his lover suffered from it. Surely Hanzo would feel it the next day, especially as Jesse had no intention of holding back and giving the archer everything he got. “Jesse.. fuck me already!”_

_Who was he to deny such a needy request? Coating his own cock in lube with a few quick jerks, mixing with the pre-cum and lining it up. Jesse groaned, it was hot and wet and just perfect._

_“Relax, Darlin’..” Hanzo let out a shaky breath, biting his lower lip and bucking his hips forward again. His body greedily swallowed more and more of Jesse’s length, meeting little resistance after the thorough preparation earlier. Still a few minutes went by until finally bottoming out._

_He almost pulled out the whole way before starting with a few shallow thrusts. Soon enough he picked up a higher pace, fueled on by Hanzo’s cries of pleasure and even if he couldn’t understand most of the japanese blabbering, he picked up some words like “faster” and “harder”. The sound of skin slapping against mixed with their moans, sweat covering their skin like a thin sheet. Jesse threw one of Hanzo’s legs over his shoulder, taking advantage of the new position and if Hanzo’s cry of his name was anything to go by, he loved it._

_Taking a moment to devour the sight infront of him: Hanzo was sweating and not only his face and neck were flushed, but his whole body seemed to glow. His cock stood proudly, red and dripping with more pre-cum. Wrapping the fingers of his flesh hand around it, moving his hand up and down the shaft in a fast pace. Squeezing the flesh with every stroke and circling the tip with his thumb every time he reached the top. Hanzo pulled him down, their lips crashing together and a few thrusts later he came with a muffled groan all over Jesse’s hand. He followed him almost immediately, the tight ring of muscles squeezing around his aching cock and Jesse reached his limit, finishing inside Hanzo with a grunt and a few more harsh thrusts._

_He collapsed on top of Hanzo, catching his breath and carefully pulling his softening cock out of him. Jesse’s thumb caught the first drop of cum that dared to escape, not wanting it to get on the sheets. Moving between Hanzo’s legs, he spread them a bit wider before pressing his lips against his entrance and cleaning up the mess he made._

_Hanzo spluttered, protested and squirming. He was done quickly, moving back up and pressing a soft kiss against Hanzo’s lips. Fingers brushing the flushed skin of his face, pulling him once more down for a kiss before dropping on the bed next to him. Hanzo curled against his back, arms wrapping around Jesse and nuzzling his shoulder. They would talk, but for now sleep was more needed. Before he knew it, he was already asleep._

_That was the first time he woke up alone in bed, confused and lonely. Jesse went looking for Hanzo, needing to know why he left. Over the following weeks he woke up more than once alone, even if they slept in Hanzo’s room who left for early training before breakfast. The first time he woke up with a warm body pressed against his own, strong arms wrapped around his waist and Hanzo’s morning wood digging into his back, he almost wanted to cry. Carefully he would turn around, hugging the shorter man closer and burying his face at Hanzo’s shoulder to hide the wide grin daring to split his face. He already figured out that the archer wasn’t a morning person, looking up at Jesse with a slight frown and pursing his lips. He quickly kissed both away, smiling into the kiss. “Good morning, darlin’.”_

Jesse frowns a bit at the bittersweet memory, trying to recall any signs that could have told him that something was going on. The sex had been excellent as always, if not getting better after finding every good spot on each others bodies. Like every couple they would have fights, quickly making up as they couldn’t stand being apart for too long especially if a mission went down south.

What was he supposed to say? He loved Hanzo and he really didn’t want to lose him, but he was tired oh so tired of everything. If it was his fault, he would apologize but he couldn’t recall anything that would explain why Hanzo left. A long shower would help him clear his mind, idly wondering if he should talk to Genji to found out if he knows anything. He doesn’t want to pull his friend into this mess, but he understood his brother more than anyone. First he needed a strong coffee, or perhaps a shot of bourbon but he got dressed instead and headed towards the kitchen. It was still early so he didn’t run into anyone as he prepared his brew, scratching his beard as his thoughts returned back to Hanzo. What to do?

Genji was the first one to enter the kitchen, freezing as he noticed the state Jesse was in and that there wasn’t a sleepy Hanzo glued to his back. The younger Shimada’s hand touched his shoulder, squeezing gently. “If you are looking for Hanzo, he is meditating on the roof. I.. I am sorry that he is causing you so much pain but please: Talk to him. I hate seeing you both like this, and even of it is Hanzo’s fault, please talk to him.”

The coffee left a bitter taste in his mouth, not enough sugar or was it the fact that he would try to talk to Hanzo? Probably the latter. Jesse needed a smoke first, cursing as he couldn’t find his lighter which he probably left in his room. With a deep sigh he headed towards the roof, anxiety curling in his belly into a tight ball and his chest ached so much, that Jesse almost was worried about a heart attack if he didn’t know the real reason for the pain. His hand freezes on the the button of the door, almost touching the screen but couldn’t do it.

McCree almost jumped out of his own skin as the door suddenly opened, revealing Hanzo looking at him like startled animal. It was replaced by guilt once he realized that Jesse looked like he cried for hours, a tired and defeated look in his eyes. The gunslinger opened his mouth, there so many things he wanted to say but every single word died on his tongue except one. “...Why?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind comments! This chapter is longer, the pain is not over yet hahaha :)


End file.
